Como uma sombra
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Um dia, Hyoga chega em casa e encontra um lobo confortavelmente dormindo sobre a cama. Um lobo comum facilmente seria afugentado, mas esse é diferente de todos os demais, pois guarda um segredo relacionado ao próprio Hyoga!


**Como uma sombra**

* * *

Mais um dia de trabalho em pleno inverno. Hyoga só pensava em trocar de roupa e deitar na cama quente. Entrou em casa, guardou as ferramentas, pendurou o casaco e notou que havia alguma coisa cinzenta e peluda sobre a cama. Não era um dos cachorros da aldeia, mas parecia-se com um. Por um momento, pensou que fosse um cachorro perdido, mas não: era um lobo.

Hyoga aproximou-se, pensando em fazer algum barulho por trás, para que o bicho se assustasse e fugisse pela porta. Contudo, as orelhas do animal espertamente se ergueram, e os olhos atentos passaram a acompanhá-lo, cautelosos. Hyoga pegou um enfeite de cerâmica da prateleira e atirou contra o chão, a fim de assustá-lo. Contudo, o lobo olhou brevemente para os cacos espalhados e voltou a relaxar a cabeça no colchão.

Era estranho. Por que um lobo não se assustaria com um barulho daqueles? Afinal, de que jeito ele tinha entrado na sua casa se todas as entradas estavam fechadas? A porta não estava trancada, mas um lobo não saberia utilizar a maçaneta. Ou teria ele aprendido com os cachorros mais espertos de Kohotek?

Não sabia bem como resolver aquela situação. O comportamento de um lobo não era previsível como o de um cão, e aquele bicho era ainda mais estranho para um lobo. Hyoga cogitou simular um ataque, mas temeu iniciar uma briga desnecessária. Portanto, voltou para a porta da frente, deixou a casa aberta e decidiu esperar em outro lugar.

Foi para a casa de Yacov. O menino estava cozinhando uma sopa quando entrou.

"Oi, Hyoga! Quer sopa? Logo fica pronta!"

"Não se preocupe, Yacov. Eu só vim matar tempo."

"É? Você não é de fazer isso."

"Tem um lobo dormindo na minha cama."

"Um lobo?"

"Sim. Um lobo."

"Como ele entrou lá?"

"Sei lá. Tentei espantar, mas ele não sai. Vou esperar aqui um pouco e ver e se ele sai em uma ou duas horas. Senão, vou ter que atacá-lo."

"Então janta aqui! Eu fiz bastante sopa!"

"...Está bem. Obrigado, Yacov."

"Não tem de quê! Você não precisa agradecer! Nós somos todos família, não é?"

"É... É sim."

"Sério, você devia interagir mais com as pessoas, sabe? Qual é, você não é o senhor Camus!"

"Por que está metendo o meu mestre nessa história?"

"É que você está ficando igualzinho a ele, Hyoga! Você tem que deixar de ser tão isolado... Não há nada de errado em sair de casa e conversar com as pessoas."

"Eu faço isso."

"Ainda faz, mas tem feito menos."

"Tá. Eu vou voltar a falar mais com as pessoas como agradecimento pela sopa."

"Trato feito! Eu vou caprichar aqui!"

Os pensamentos sobre Camus correram livres enquanto Hyoga esperava pela sopa. Lembrava-se dos anos de treino e de como era a vida de seu mestre, recluso em relação à aldeia, mas aberto aos pedidos dos moradores. Hyoga era menos introvertido, pois diversas vezes dependera da ajuda de vizinhos.

Depois de jantar com Yacov e ouvir sobre suas preocupações com garotas, Hyoga retornou para casa, na esperança de que o lobo tivesse ido embora. Entrou em casa e avistou a pontinha da cama. Vazia. Sentiu-se aliviado e avançou para o interior, crente que o bicho já tivesse ido embora. E parou.

O lobo tinha simplesmente mudado de posição na cama. Em vez de ocupar a parte longa do colchão, subira em seu travesseiro e agora dormia tranquilamente. Hyoga suspirou, deixou a porta aberta e foi verificar se tinha lençóis limpos. Para o seu desespero, não restara um. Olhou para a cama, coberta de pelos, e decidiu assustar o animal, mais uma vez. Pegou o machado e deu um golpe com o cabo no chão, fazendo um alto barulho. O lobo acordou, olhou para o machado e depois para Hyoga, calmo. Então, abanou o rabo.

Ele queria contato? Parecia amigável. Seria um cão-lobo? Hyoga aproximou-se devagar e ofereceu a mão. O lobo cheirou-o calmamente e lambeu-o, manso. De fato, era mais manso que os cães da aldeia. Hyoga acariciou-lhe a cabeça, e o lobo apenas abanou o rabo, contente.

"Hum... Você deve ter fugido de algum lugar. Desça da cama."

Para a sua surpresa, o animal prontamente obedeceu. Abismado, Hyoga ficou olhando para o lobo, perguntando-se quem era o habilidoso adestrador para deixar o animal tão... fácil? Fechou a porta de casa, decidindo que aquele lobo podia ser ótimo no trenó, se fosse bem treinado. Estendeu um cobertor velho ao lado da cama no chão e preparou comida e água para seu novo companheiro. Contudo, o lobo insistiu em dormir na cama, no pouco espaço disponível. Hyoga acabou deixando, por ora. 

* * *

Logo Hyoga descobriu que o lobo era oito ou oitenta. Em alguns momentos, era o animal mais dócil do mundo. Em outros, o mais teimoso. Quando tentou adestrá-lo para que se tornasse um cão de trenó, o animal se descontrolou, mordeu, rodopiou e saiu correndo de volta para casa... e para a cama. Além disso, não se dava bem com nenhum morador além de Hyoga. Apesar de não ser agressivo com ninguém, não gostava que mexessem em seu pelo e virava a cara sempre que alguém falava com ele. Hyoga não conseguia compreender direito aquele comportamento, mas dava graças à deusa pelo bicho não atacar ninguém.

Não era um animal bom para trabalho, nem para brincadeiras. Quando Hyoga propôs brincar com um galho, o lobo ficou olhando para ele como dissesse: 'está gozando da minha cara, não é?' Por isso, desistiu de brincar e aceitou apenas a companhia do animal, que o seguia para toda a parte. Durante o treino de luta diário, o lobo colocava-se sobre uma pedra e sentava-se para observá-lo. Hyoga achava engraçado o fato de ele escolher justamente aquele ponto para esperá-lo. Durante o seu treinamento, Camus observava-o sempre de lá. Por isso, ver seu companheiro justamente naquele lugar era, de certa forma, reconfortante.

Hyoga decidiu nomeá-lo Ten', pois o animal seguia-o feito uma sombra, sempre obediente e calmo. Só perdia o controle quando os aldeões vinham importuná-lo. Com o tempo, as pessoas passaram a ignorá-lo, e Ten' nunca mais precisou voltar correndo para casa. Contudo, quando se tratava de uma criança muito pequena, o lobo não fugia e até permitia que o acariciassem, apesar de Hyoga saber que seu novo animal de estimação detestava contato físico com qualquer um.

Ten' nunca usara uma coleira. Já era estabelecido que, quando desejasse, poderia voltar para a floresta e fazer o que quiser. Era um lobo, não um cachorro. Por isso, quando um dia Ten' parou na borda da floresta, logo depois de irem colher lenha, Hyoga não o impediu. Ouviu alguns uivos depois, e achou que fosse seu bom amigo procurando outros companheiros lupinos.

Naquele mesmo dia, Hyoga deu uma volta na aldeia a fim de manter a promessa feita a Yacov. Foi assim que descobriu sobre o desaparecimento de uma das crianças. Uma menina tinha saído para brincar de manhã e ainda não tinha voltado. Hyoga se ofereceu para ir até a vila próxima e avisar a polícia, quando ouviu o uivo, mais uma vez.

"Esperem aqui", disse, antes de sair correndo.

Suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Ao adentrar a floresta, seguindo a direção do uivo, encontrou Ten', deitado sob uma árvore, aquecendo a criança com o próprio corpo. Cobriu a menina com o próprio casaco e pegou-a nos braços. Ela estava com os lábios azulados e tremia de frio. Ten' parecia observá-lo com reprovação.

"Eu não sabia, ok?", defendeu-se Hyoga. "Não me olha assim, Ten'!"

O lobo levantou-se, chacoalhou o casaco de pelos, espalhando a neve acumulada em cima, e pôs-se imediatamente no caminho para casa. Hyoga devolveu a menina, recebeu um pedaço de carne congelada como agradecimento. Em seguida, foi encontrar o lobo se aquecendo em cima de seu cobertor, meio molhado. Hyoga guardou a carne, olhou para o animal e sentou-se na poltrona.

"Ok. A cama é sua hoje. A carne também. Eu fui um idiota, devia ter te seguido na floresta. É que eu pensei que você quisesse voltar pra lá, Ten'."

Ten' ajeitou-se e ocupou a cama inteira, relaxado. No começo, Hyoga achava estranho conversar com o lobo, mas logo começou a achar que o animal conseguia entendê-lo cem por cento das vezes. Por isso, passou a não se importar.

"Se fosse ele, teria achado a criança muito mais rápido do que eu..."

Como resposta, Ten' rolou na cama, esfregando as costas no colchão e ajeitando-se ao lado do cobertor. Hyoga entendia aquilo como 'não estou nem aí para o que você está falando'. Na verdade, essa era a resposta para a maioria de suas falas. Seu animal de estimação não era realmente afetuoso, apenas presente. Mesmo assim, Hyoga adorava sua companhia. Sempre que o chamava, o lobo respondia com um olhar frio, como se o avaliasse constantemente. 

* * *

Era hora de partir. Um cosmos estranho rondava o Santuário, e Hyoga não podia ficar parado. Pegou a mala de viagens para emergências, acrescentou alguns objetos a mais na bagagem e foi até a casa de Yacov pedir que alimentasse Ten' durante a sua ausência. Quando se despediu do garoto, foi puxado para trás pelo lobo, que mordera a sua calça.

"Fique bonzinho", ordenou. "Eu volto depois, prometo."

"Parece que ele quer ir lutar com você, Hyoga!", comentou Yacov.

"É mesmo. E eu tenho a impressão de que ele lutaria ao meu lado, até o fim. Mas não posso levá-lo... Há muita diferença entre um cavaleiro e um simples lobo."

No segundo seguinte, Ten' deu meia volta e disparou na direção da floresta. Hyoga pensou que parecia uma criança magoada indo embora, e achou estranho.

"Ele nunca agiu assim antes. Normalmente ele volta para casa."

"Eu procuro por ele", disse Yacov. "Pode ir tranquilo, Hyoga."

"Se eu tivesse tempo... Conto com você, Yacov! Tome cuidado."

"Volte bem, ok? Eu não vou te perdoar se você for derrotado!"

"Acha que vou ser? Até a volta, Yacov."

Provavelmente não era muito grave, pois não era um cosmos tão forte. Hyoga esperava que Shun já tivesse solucionado o caso até chegar lá. Só estava viajando como forma de precaução. Não estava realmente preocupado com a missão, apenas com Ten'. 

* * *

A primeira coisa que Hyoga fez ao retornar para a Sibéria foi procurar pelo lobo na floresta, já que Yacov não o encontrara. Chamando-o pelo nome, percorreu o perímetro da mata, até que o viu, escondido entre as árvores. Tentou chamá-lo, mas foi ignorado. Ten' apenas o observava de longe, em silêncio. Hyoga resolveu aproximar-se, e o animal afastou-se alguns passos.

"Espere, Ten'", disse. "Espere um pouco. Não vou te forçar a voltar comigo."

Ten' esperou e permitiu que Hyoga acariciasse o pescoço.

"Eu não te abandonei. Eu só tive que lutar em uma batalha... Nem foi tão perigosa, mas não posso permitir que se machuque indo comigo. Você tem sido um ótimo companheiro."

Em resposta, o lobo recuou e começou a descer a montanha. Hyoga desistiu de ir atrás dele, mas o animal parou e olhou para trás balançando o rabo.

"Quer me mostrar algo? Está bem."

Talvez Ten' nem quisesse mostrar algo. Era um lobo, afinal. Mas Hyoga queria acreditar que existia uma boa comunicação entre ele e aquele animal. Talvez porque o lobo fosse obediente muitas vezes, talvez fosse pelo fato de jamais tê-lo abandonado. Por causa dos traumas de infância, Hyoga sempre imaginava as pessoas próximas abandonando-o. Agora, sabia que o sentimento se estendia aos bichos de estimação.

Desceram a montanha até saírem da floresta. Hyoga foi correndo atrás do lobo, realizando um trajeto bem curvo e íngreme. Não sabia por que Ten' não ia simplesmente em linha reta, mas permitiu que o parceiro liderasse o caminho. Deram a volta por fora da aldeia e pararam em algumas rochas. O lobo tocou em cada uma delas com a pata, deixando Hyoga ainda mais intrigado. Seguiram em frente, passando por um terreno de gelo fino, com muito cuidado, e Ten' partiu para um local mais seguro em seguida.

E Hyoga começou a reconhecer aquele caminho. Não era um qualquer. Aquela era a volta do aquecimento de seu treino de cavaleiro quando menino. As pedras eram onde ele treinava socos. Em seguida, ele e Camus sempre passavam pela entrada da aldeia e seguiam reto para a planície gelada. Foi o mesmo caminho realizado por Ten'. Ele ainda parou diante de outras rochas, as quais Hyoga costumava saltar durante o percurso. E, com algum esforço, ele saltou, refazendo o exercício. Só então Hyoga percebeu por que aquele lobo era tão diferente. Ele sabia. Ele tinha, de alguma forma, acompanhado o seu treino. Mas como? E de onde?

Continuaram a correr, até que foram para a planície congelada onde treinavam combate. Então o lobo voltou a deitar-se no local de onde Camus ficava observando os exercícios. E foi só naquele momento que Hyoga compreendeu. O temperamento, a frieza, a lealdade... Não havia dúvidas. Hyoga caminhou até o centro do campo e sorriu para o lobo.

"Observe. Veja se estou fazendo tudo certo."

Iniciou o treino, sob os olhos atentos do lobo. Treinou contente, sabendo que aquele seu companheiro jamais o abandonaria, em hipótese alguma. Tinha certeza. Era ele. Era o homem que o educara para o mundo. Depois de fazer uma sequência de movimentos, voltou-se para o lobo a fim de encarar o olhar frio do mestre. Contudo, Ten' estava de barriga para cima, rolando no gelo e tentando se morder. Talvez não fosse o seu mestre, afinal. Hyoga riu e aproximou-se para coçar a barriga do lobo, que se contorceu e saiu correndo, na direção de sua casa.

Quando chegou em casa, encontrou o lobo deitado em sua cama, exatamente como na primeira vez. Sentou-se na ponta da cama, contente.

"Eu deveria te chamar de Camus."

Ten' arrastou-se para a ponta oposta da cama, de costas para ele, e voltou a dormir. 

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
